The Discount Library Box
by Lord Circe
Summary: The universe is an amazing place, full of stories that have yet to be told. This is a collection of a few such stories. Scenes and Story Ideas that haven't panned out. All are open for adoption.
1. Mage of Hidden Rock Intro

**Mage of Hidden Rock**

Hello, and welcome to the Discount Library Box. This is my personal place for story ideas that I can't use at the moment, either because I don't have anything to differentiate them from the dozen or so other stories that look just like them, I lack the inspiration to polish out the short scene idea I have, or I don't have the time to do the idea justice. In any case, the way this story will work is that there will be two types of chapters: Introduction Chapters and Continuation Chapters. In Introduction Chapters, there will be a scene or a series of scenes from the story in question, followed by a summary of the overall story idea. In Continuation Chapters, I will add them on as new chapters, with the title of Story +1, +2, etc. For example, if I wrote more scenes for the story below, Mage of Hidden Rock, those additional scenes would be titled Mage of Hidden Rock +1. More scenes beyond that would become Mage of Hidden Rock +2, etc.

Now, if any of these ideas inspire you, or you wish to continue them yourself, all that I ask is that you let me know, as I would like to add a list of stories at the end of each Introduction Chapter of stories that are inspired by, continuations of, or tributes to the shown story idea. If you don't want them listed, please still let me know, so that I can at least see the fruits of my efforts, and I will leave the story of the list at your request.

Now, with that out of the way, on to the idea. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

* * *

><p>Iwagakure, 730/99 AKS (After Kage Summit)

* * *

><p>Dokatsu Heshin was a genius. This, unfortunately, didn't make him particularly special, as Iwa contained dozens of geniuses, and the people Iwa termed geniuses would be merely above average in other villages, like Kumo or Konoha. Yet still, Heshin was a genius, and it was that genius that allowed him to do what no other ninja or seal master in Iwa could do.<p>

He understood the Hiraishin.

Well, perhaps understood is too strong of a word. He was able to glimpse its internal mechanisms, the theory behind the technique, which was enough for him to design his trap. A masterwork of seals, etched on the floor of the warehouse he was working in, the trap was designed in three parts. The first, was designed to automatically attract the Yondaime Hokage when he used his technique and draw him to the center of the array. As far as Heshin had been able to discover, there was no true range on the technique, though it would likely be a bit more costly to travel larger distances. However, that fact would be irrelevant, as his technique should drown out all other beacons, forcing the technique to link to the center of his array. Then, the second part would trigger. It was based on a medical stasis seal and a couple of prisoner containment seals. Heshin would wager good money on the array being able to hold a Bijuu, at least for a while. As it was, he would estimate it to take the Yellow Flash at least thirty seconds to break free. Which is why his third level would trigger well before then. An inverted chakra conversion seal, it would turn a majority of the warehouse into energy, and then channel it at the center of the warehouse. Given his proximity, Heshin would almost certainly be killed in the backlash, a fact that he completely overlooked because, while he was certainly a genius, that did not mean that he was sane.

His plan was brilliant, and even stood a good chance of working, albeit with him dying for it to do so. There were only three problems. One, Heshin didn't fully understand how the Hiraishin functioned, so, the seals he made to lock the Yellow Flash in the center wouldn't really function. The Yellow Flash, if pulled into the array, would have escaped a moment later, resulting in the seal detonating for nothing. Two, the Yellow Flash was actually on a week-long vacation when Heshin tried activating the seal, so Heshin would have had to wait for at least a week before his seal could have caught hold of the Yellow Flash. And Three, he couldn't have anticipated Voldemort being an idiot.

* * *

><p>Godric's Hollow, October 31, 1981 AD<p>

* * *

><p>Now, many may wonder how precisely Voldemort could affect a seal array in an entirely separate dimension. It is rather complicated, but it boils down to the love of a mother. Lily Potter loved her son Harry more than she could express, and she was willing to do anything to make sure that he was safe. When she heard the prophecy foretelling that her son would defeat Voldemort, she began researching any possible avenue that could lead to her protecting Harry from Voldemort. Magical barriers, cloaking spells, magical restraining orders, anything at all that seemed like it might help protect Harry was researched in exquisite detail. A dozen charms, potions, and rituals were performed, strengthening Harry's resistance to damage from any number of elements, ensuring that he would have a healthy strong body regardless of what happened to her and James. The one thing she couldn't find a counter for was the Killing Curse, the dreadful curse capable of ripping through any magical protection she could devise. It was in an old scroll found in the house of Bathilda Bagshot that she finally found her answer. An old ritual, capable of defending one being against all efforts of another by the sacrifice of a third. It was extremely simple, but in the theory Lily found her answer. The protection provided would take hold of all forms of magic and turn it against the attacker, and it seemed like it would at the very least neutralize the Killing Curse, at least if it was cast by Voldemort.<p>

So, she prepared the ritual, just in case, and, when they time came, she enacted it, falling before Voldemort as her magic and life fueled the ritual. Voldemort felt the power in the air, but in his hubris, he assumed that it was the power of the prophecy that he was going to break, the power of his destiny. As he cast the Killing Curse at Harry, he felt absolute confidence in his power, which is why it took him several moments to realize that his Killing Curse hadn't killed the infant, but was instead connecting him and the child, and slowly turning gold. Frantically, Voldemort tried to pull himself free from the binding thread, but it was as if his wand was stuck in marble, and his hand glued to it. Then, in his panic, Voldemort did something very foolish. He War-Apparated.

War-Apparition was a skill thought by much of the magical world to be lost or a mere legend. It was a form of Apparition capable of not only moving through Anti-Apparition wards, but capable of tearing apart those very wards, and rendering the user immune to spells for a short time afterwards. Voldemort had discovered the secret to this lost skill through his use of Ravenclaw's Diadem prior to hiding it in Hogwarts. The secret was that a temporary ward was raised in the instant before apparition. When the ward, essentially a simple circle, was established around him, he could separate himself and his immediate surroundings from the outside world, including the effects of most wards. Thus, he could transition into the "not-space" which Apparition traveled through, and his temporary ward would follow, ripping through most Anti-Transport wards in his way. As he transitioned through the "not-space", the temporary ward would gain power from the raw magic contained in the gap between dimensions, and when he arrived at his destination, the accumulated power would burst outwards prior to his emergence, destroying wards and blasting apart enemies at his destination. The ward itself would linger, giving him the mythical immunity to spells for a second or two on arrival. He had used it to great effect when arriving on various battlefields, allowing him to strike an imposing figure of fear.

His half-thought plan was that the temporary ward would break off the connection, and protect him from whatever prophesied magic was at play here, and ordinarily, it might have worked. In this instance, however, the temporary ward intersected with the boundaries of the protective ritual, and the connection, pulling on the barrier-breaching properties of the Killing Curse, merged the two into a mishmash of the two. Glowing runes etched themselves backwards onto the surface of his temporary ward, even as he ripped his way free of reality, dragging with him the protection array and its solitary infant passenger.

* * *

><p>Not-Space, 174659384758.781 MSI (Multiversial Standard Instant)<p>

* * *

><p>Voldemort's control over his ward lessened in relief at his escape, and as a result, the ward snapped, overwhelmed by the power of the protective ritual, which was trying to fight against Voldemort's magic. The energy Voldemort had poured into his ward flowed into the protection array instead, sending the array rocketing out into the abyss of "not-space", while Voldemort was forcefully reinserted into reality in half a hundred different locations.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside Dublin, October 31, 1981 AD<p>

* * *

><p>Part of Voldemort's right arm landed in a field, startling a pair of tourists who were on a hike.<p>

* * *

><p>Nottingham, October 31, 1981 AD<p>

* * *

><p>Voldemort's nose bounced off a building face and into a sewer drain.<p>

* * *

><p>St. Mungo's Hospital, London, November 1, 1981 AD<p>

* * *

><p>Most of Voldemort's skull bounced off of the wards of St. Mungo's, setting off alarms throughout the building.<p>

* * *

><p>North Sea, November 4, 1981 AD<p>

* * *

><p>Voldemort's heart and a few other organs landed with a faint 'plop' in the North Sea north of Azkaban, accompanied, like most of the rest of his pieces, by a tiny fragment of his soul. His soul, already weakened by his Horcruxes, had shattered to pieces. The piece lodged in his heart, wavered and then began to draw away towards the nearest fragment, which had accompanied several of his fingers to slam into the English Coast 3 hours earlier.<p>

All across the space of the British Isles, and spanning a time period two weeks following Halloween, bits and pieces of Lord Voldemort emerged from "not-space" and bounced down, each piece accompanied by a bit of his tattered soul. He would eventually manage to coalesce into a single spirit, but it would take decades before he would be coherent enough to so much as remember his name.

* * *

><p>Not-Space, 174659384758.783 MSI<p>

* * *

><p>The protective array around little Harry flared and twisted, seeking to keep the destructive energies from between dimensions from harming him, but, given that the energies weren't really directly linked to Voldemort, the array was quickly failing.<p>

* * *

><p>Iwagakure, 730/99 AKS

* * *

><p>Heshin pressed his bloody palm to the activation marker of his seal, and the entire seal began to glow, casting out its signal to draw the Yellow Flash in.<p>

* * *

><p>Not-Space, 174659384758.783 MSI<p>

* * *

><p>The seal emitted a strong cord of power, which lashed out into "not-space", the space that the Yellow Flash traveled through when using the Hiraishin. This cord, searching for something moving through this "not-space", suddenly linked to the array around Harry, and yanked it away from the reality it had exited, and right into a different reality, directly in the middle of Heshin's array. The protections around Harry flared one last time as the explosion rune went off, ripping apart the warehouse and Heshin himself, leaving a small untouched circle in the middle of the destruction, where an utterly confused and rather terrified Harry Potter, began to cry.<p>

* * *

><p>Iwagakure, 99 AKS<p>

* * *

><p>Half and hour later, the ruins were crawling with ninja. Several Iwa chunin established a perimeter and reinforced the neighboring buildings that had been damaged in the blast, while jounin and special forces careful dug through the rubble, looking for clues about the cause of the explosion and how the infant had survived. As for Harry, he was laying, still whimpering, in a medical scanning seal, which was analyzing his body for any abnormalities, as well as working to find any potential leads on where the infant came from. Nearby, Onoki frowned as he glanced out the window of the hospital room, where he could just see the smoke rising from the ruined warehouse. A jounin entered through the window, and Onoki turned to face him.<p>

"Well? What has been found?"

The jounin bowed. "Lord Tsuchikage, the warehouse belonged to Dokatsu Heshin, one of our local seal-masters. We have found what seems to be his remains, and some fragmentary notes in a side room that survived the blast. He was studying the Hiraishin, sir."

Onoki's eyes widened. "Are there any intact seals there?"

The jounin shook his head. "No sir. If there were any, the blast destroyed them."

Onoki huffed. Heshin was lucky to have died in the explosion, as Onoki would have had him executed for bringing one of those seals into Iwagakure. One of their most paranoid fears was that the Yellow Flash would be able to slip into their village through the use of his seal and attack them from within, and anyone bringing one of those seals into the city was considered an accomplice to the Yellow Flash and executed. Accidents were one thing (several Jounin had tags slipped on to them by the sly bastard), but this Heshin must have willingly brought it here, despite the consequences. Utter foolishness. Onoki turned back to the jounin, and noticed a look of sheepish fear on his face. "What is it? You found something else?"

"Well, one of the seal masters found something." The jounin was clearly hesitant to bring it up. "The explosion was part of a large seal on the floor, which seems to have been intended to pull the Yellow Flash here and trap him."

The jounin had to dive aside as Onoki almost instinctively lashed out, a large section of the wall disintegrating before his Dust Release. "WHAT?!" Brining a Hiraishin tag into the city was bad enough, but actively pulling the Yellow Flash here? That went...

Onoki snarled, "If we weren't so busy with this war, I would put the seal masters on a way to revive the dead, just so I could have the satisfaction of ripping this Heshin idiot to pieces myself."

The jounin nodded warily. "In any case, it doesn't seem to have worked, or, at least, not like he wanted. The seal masters have found a spacial disturbance in the center of the ruins, right around the area where the child was found. We believe that Heshin's seal may have pulled the child here instead of the Yellow Flash."

Onoki frowned as he turned to glance at the somewhat fearful looking child. "Why? There is nothing special about the little brat. It doesn't match the profile of any clans we know of."

The jounin nodded, then paused. "But, uh, the Yellow Flash doesn't have a clan, does he?"

Onoki stared at the man for several moments, before turning to glance at the child. The child of the Yellow Flash? It was preposterous. The child looked nothing like the Konoha bastard. Onoki frowned some more. Still, it couldn't hurt.

"We won't dispose of it then." The original plan was once they figured out what caused the explosion, and how the child survived, they would kill the child and dump it off somewhere. But, if the child had a connection to the Yellow Flash...it would be too valuable to simply discard. Onoki pointed at the jounin. "Get me a list of trustworthy couples. We'll find someone to raise the brat, and we will keep our ear out for any rumors of a missing heir to the Yellow Flash."

* * *

><p>OK! So, this is the intro to the story Mage of Hidden Rock. The inspiration for this story came from the fact that all HPNaruto crossovers have Harry ending up in Konoha, or at the very least, interacting with Konoha on a regular basis. So, I decided to write up a story about what might happen if Harry met some different ninja. Iwa was chosen primarily because it was enemies with Konoha, so there would be little reason for Harry and Konoha to interact.

A couple of world-building notes: First off, the year. A lot of stories do things like trace time since Konoha was founded, but I figured that many countries, such as Iwa, wouldn't trace their time back to Konoha's founding. So, instead, the years in this story would be traced back to the first Kage Summit, where the Shodaime Hokage handed out the Bijuu to the different countries. On my personal timeline, the Kyuubi attack happens around 101 AKS, so just two years after Harry shows up. And yes, this does mean that Harry is three years older than Naruto.

Now, to explain the storyline. First off, Harry's magic is discovered, as is the presence of the Horcrux in his scar. Without the amplifying power of the Blood Wards, the protection wears down and the scar spreads, resulting in darker behavior from Harry, who is now named Hoshi. A seal is placed on the Horcrux to hold it at bay, and Harry's magic is studied. Most ninja can't really sense it all that well, it is like a faint Genjutsu, but capable of affecting reality in strange ways. This "Invisible Chakra" is seen as being a definite boon, and is considered by some of the seal masters to be a side-effect of how Harry was transported there. They have been studying the rift in space that Harry's passage left behind, and they believe that it does connect to Konoha, given air samples, as well as the remnants of Heshin's notes.

Harry eventually grows up and is put onto a team. Now, one of the things with this story is that there would be a lot of OCs, because I feel it would be rather boring, and kind of a stretch to slap Harry on a team with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and grandson, as they are really the only Iwa nin Harry's age that we know of. In later snippets, I may introduce those that I dreamed up, but I did have ideas for them. In any case, Harry and his team grow close, and eventually go to the Chunin Exams in Konoha. Yes, that Exam. This is due to a standing invitation for the Five Villages to attend any Chunin Exam, which will give Harry's instructor, a seal master, the chance to explore Konoha somewhat, and to surreptitiously find the other end of the portal, if it really is in Konoha. That would allow them to plan for a potential invasion if necessary.

In any case, Iwa gets involved during the invasion. Shukaku ends up awakening in the stadium, and, while Onoki is perfectly willing to watch Konoha burn, he jumps into battle when Shukaku smashes the box where his family was sitting. Akatsuchi manages to defend them, but Onoki gets mad and decides to prove how tough he is, beating Shukaku around, and forcing Gaara to run away. A bad back stops him from pursuing, though Naruto does.

Meanwhile, Onoki's tantrum ended up disrupting the barrier around the Kage Box, allowing the ANBU to intervene before Sarutobi dies. Orochimaru and the Sound Four retreat, and, in their retreat, they cut down one of Harry's teammates. Harry's rage at that causes the seal on his scar to break, and the Death energy that has been slowly gathering there is unleashed as a green flame. This has the side-effect of burning out the Horcrux. He then attacks the retreating Sound Four, killing Sakon and Orochimaru (though Orochimaru survives thanks to his soul seal/white serpent technique/snake clones he had hidden all over the place).

At that point, Harry's teacher had confirmed that the rift didn't lead to Konoha, and the seal masters take a chance and pry it open, leading to a semi-stable gateway to the ruins at Godric's Hollow. Harry's team ends up being chosen to scout out the new area, as there was a great deal of interest in the death flames that Harry made, so they figured they would hide him out of sight.

This is the point where my muse ran out. The time period would be around the Triwizard Tournament timeframe (thanks to time fluctuations between dimensions), with Voldemort still working to pull himself together. The diary happened, but Ginny was rescued. However, she lost most of her magic. My basic idea is that Dumbledore finds the ninja as they are scouting, and proposes that they help each other, with them providing security for the Triwizard Tournament, and he helping them get settled in. I didn't plan any farther than that.

As with all of the stories here, this story is free for anyone who wants to to adopt. Just please send me a link, so I can see a potential fruit of the seed I handed out.


	2. The Death God's Seal Intro

**The Death God's Seal**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I know, surprise right. Well, anyway, I would say I own the ideas about the Demon Cloak and stuff, but I'm not making any money off of it, so the point is moot. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Sarutobi's face was the picture of calm as Jiraiya looked up from his task, face grim. Only Jiraiya, with his years of familiarity and experience, could read the signs of Sarutobi's stress. The slight tightening of his knuckles along his pipe, the forceful loosening of his eyebrows, the slight pull at the edge of his mouth, seeking to twist his lips into a grimace. Sarutobi's eyes stared calmly at Jiraiya as he began his report.<p>

"This seal is beyond me." Jiraiya took a breath and continued, as Sarutobi's face remained as impassive as ever. "I believe it to be beyond even Minato. This seal is alive. Those shifts you noticed, they are the seal literally shifting to contain whatever is within it."

Sarutobi's face drew pinched at Jiraiya's words. "You sound as if you are not certain what the seal contains."

"It's holding the Kyuubi for certain, I recognize the chakra. However, the level of power in the seal is beyond even the Kyuubi."

Sarutobi's jaw dropped open. He covered it quickly, a bit too quickly, with an exhale of smoke, pulling his pipe away from his mouth. "How is that possible? What could contain more power than the strongest Bijuu?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think it is a single thing, there is conflict within the seal that isn't caused by the constantly shifting pattern. But I was able to examine both Mito-sama's seal, and Kushina's. The power inside of Naruto is almost a magnitude greater than what was in either of theirs."

Sarutobi and Jiraiya both turned to look at Naruto, who was lying, sleeping fitfully on a small table where Jiraiya had been examining him. Sarutobi let out another puff of smoke. "Is it secure?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Whatever else is odd about it, it is secure. Each of those shifts is just another layer of security on top what is already there. It is like a blood seal that constantly changes whose blood is needed, in what amount, how it needs to be applied, what the donor had to have eaten for breakfast..." Sarutobi glanced at Jiraiya bemusedly, and Jiraiya raised his hands. "I swear. I doubt I could break it, even if I wanted to."

Sarutobi chuckled, before slowly, his laughter died away. Taking a fortifying breath, he asked the question both of them knew needed to be asked, despite how they both wanted to deny it. "And if Naruto was to die?"

"Then your village would be right screwed."

The two experienced ninjas acted like the trained killers they were. A dozen kunai between them lashed out at the unexpected voice. A tall figure had appeared next to Naruto's bed, undetected, and it casually batted away the kunai attacking it. Sarutobi's hands flowed, moving through a dozen handseals in under a second, and the layer of dirt hidden under the floorboards of the office for just this purpose rose up, twisting into a thick black stone spike that shot out to pierce through the intruder, while Jiraiya leapt forward, every fiber of his body tensed to get Naruto away from the intruder. Jiraiya froze, however, when he spotted Naruto on the bed.

A thick tendril of red energy flowed out from Naruto's stomach and toward the figure that was twisting away from the spike of stone. Jiraiya's eyes tracked the figure as his hands froze with indecision. Red hair danced atop the figure, whose eyes were squeezed shut, and whose face was twisted into a mocking smirk.

"Kyuubi."

The single word from Jiraiya's mouth halted Sarutobi's assault, though the feeling of his chakra still permeated the air. The figure shook his head, then opened his eyes. Jiraiya's heart skipped a beat, his gut twisting with feelings of both rage and guilt, as a sparkling pair of pure blue eyes stared out at him from underneath the crimson hair.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Jiraiya tensed, his chakra spiraling into the Rasengan that Minato had just taught him as he prepared to wipe those eyes out of the fox's face. A string of five words stopped him.

"Mocking hollow, the amber fountain"

Jiraiya froze yet again, his chakra still churning in the orb in his hand. "Minato? How..."

Once again, the figure shook his head. "No. I am neither the Nine Tailed Beast of Ruin, nor the Yellow Flash of Konoha. I am but a twisted clone of both, a creation of the living seal marked upon the belly of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The two ninja glanced at each other, then shifted back, allowing their chakra to settle, though it was still palpably present. The figure smiled, and then continued. "You may call me Gatekeeper, for that is what I am. The seal upon Naruto was not created by Minato Namikaze, nor does it contain the Kyuubi. It was forged by the Death God, using the body and power of the Kyuubi as a base, and the mind and soul of Minato Namikaze as a template, it was built to imprison legions, which it does."

"Legions of what?" Jiraiya's tone was light, but the hardness behind his words was unmistakable to any of those present.

"Demons." Gatekeeper laughed at the utterly stunned look on both ninjas' faces, and then continued, "Every demon contained within the belly of the Shinigami is now bound behind the Gate of the Seal. From lowly imps that wouldn't give trouble to a civilian, to mighty beasts capable of challenging any of the Bijuu, all are contained by the shifting seal."

"Why?" Why was this happening to Naruto? Why did the Shinigami create the seal now? Why was Minato used? Jiraiya wasn't certain what precisely he meant when he uttered the word, but he just felt the burning need to know...why?

Gatekeeper smiled, but it was thinner, almost melancholy. "Because the Shinigami was dying."

Sarutobi sagged back against his desk, not even bothering to hide his shock. Jiraiya scowled. If he had heard that at any other time, he would have ridiculed whoever said it, perhaps questioning their sanity or how much they had to drink. Now, however, he didn't feel like he could afford to question it, or even the need. Still, there was another one word question that needed to be asked.

"How?"

Gatekeeper paced away from the table with Naruto on it, allowing Jiraiya to relax just a fraction. "The being that you know as the Shinigami is not, in fact, the God of Death. It has no control over the flow of souls, save for its ability to consume them and bind them within its belly. However, that is but a side-effect of its true power, its true purpose. The Shinigami, could best be described as a Demon Eater." Gatekeeper turned to face the two ninja, his eyes meeting directly with theirs. "The Shinigami spends its time hunting down powerful demons, then twisting their power to bind them, trap them in the shell of their own form, before consuming their power and core. A demon's core is the true essence of what they are, and the Shinigami had dozens, hundreds even, bound in chains of demonic power within its belly. In many ways, you could say that the Shinigami is the natural predetor of demons, though there is nothing natural...!"

Without warning, Gatekeeper's form fizzled, like a Genjutsu that was about to break, his entire form blurring. Moments later, his form stabilized, and he shook himself, before grinning, wryly.

"It appears that there are some things that I am not allowed to speak about, a product of being crafted by the Shinigami."

Neither Sarutobi nor Jiraiya glanced at each other, but both absorbed the message hidden behind his words. Sarutobi cleared his throat and then spoke, switching topics, "When you first appeared, you dodged and blocked, but did not counter. You have no chakra of your own, do you?"

Gatekeeper smiled. "Very insightful, o God of Shinobi. Indeed, while the body I have shaped is in peak condition, and the mind of the Yellow Flash grants me great skill, in terms of force, I am simply a well-trained civilian." His form distorted once again, though not as violently as before. "It appears that my time is up." Gatekeeper glanced at Naruto. "My continued manifestation is putting undue pressure on Naruto's coils. We will have to continue our discussion later." And, before either ninja could speak, Gatekeeper dissolved into a red miasma, which quickly flowed back into the center of the seal.

Hours later, Jiraiya and Sarutobi were alone in Sarutobi's office. Naruto was off slumbering in a bunker, under the care of three of Sarutobi's most trusted ANBU operatives, and the two ninja felt safe to discuss what they had learned. The main point, as far as both of them were concerned, was the message that Gatekeeper had given them, either intentionally or not. Personally, Jiraiya liked to think that Minato, buried wherever he was in the seal, had managed to slip the message out: Gatekeeper was made by an unknown entity, for an unknown purpose, which was almost certainly not in line with loyalty to Konoha. Whatever else they decided to do with the info they had recieved, blindly trusting Gatekeeper was not on the table.

* * *

><p>Ok, so this is pretty much what is written on the tin: Rather than containing the Kyuubi, Naruto instead contains a multitude of demons. This basic idea has filtered into several other Naruto ideas I've had, but the version shown here is the vanilla version, the only change to canon being a greater number of demons running around, and Naruto being a Multiple Demon Container.<p>

Now, how does this affect Naruto? The first effect is that over 98% of Naruto's Chakra Potential is tied up in the seal. So, Naruto can't toss around Kage Bunshin like they are candy. When he graduates from the Academy, his chakra pool is only slightly larger than Sakura's. However, his Chakra Regeneration rate is not altered, so while he may exhaust himself easily, he is only exhausted for a minute or so, before he is back on his feet.

Due to the above, Naruto's main power revolves around the demon's inside of him, and it divides into two basic areas: The Demon Cloak, and Summing Demons.

The Demon Cloak is pretty much exactly like the fox-shaped aura his canon self gains from the Kyuubi, but much more versatile. It is formed out of the raw demonic energy contained in the seal which isn't bound to any particular demon. This makes it much easier to call on, and it is much less detrimental to Naruto's mental condition. The Demon Cloak has four distinct stages. The first stage, known as the Standard Cloak, takes the form of a red aura around Naruto, which gives the appearance of burning wind flowing around him. It increases his strength, speed, and agility, and acts as a form of armor for him. The other three forms depend on the power of the demons within him.

In this universe, demons take the form of a unique core (which stores their memories, and defines their form and powers) and a body constructed out of demonic energy. Within Naruto's Seal, the demons are essentially free floating cores, with the demonic energy around them being constantly disturbed to keep them from forming a proper body. One of the issues Naruto faces is that, when power is drawn out to form the Demon Cloak, it also draws out the demon cores free floating around. When the amount of power is relatively small, Gatekeeper can block them from coming through, but as it becomes larger, some will slip out. The solution is for Naruto to create pacts with some of the demons, to pull them out when he pulls on the power, rather than some random demons. Once those demons' cores have been pulled free, Naruto can either link them into his cloak, or push them outside of his body and give them power to create their own body.

By the time Naruto graduates, he has formed pacts with a flock of imps, three dire wolves, a succubus, a pair of skeletons, and a swamp beast. While Gatekeeper has tried to teach Naruto how to dominate the demons to his will, Naruto has insisted on trying to befriend them. To Gatekeeper's chagrin, Naruto's method has proven to be extremely effective, balancing out the demon's hatred with friendship, and making them all suprisingly loyal. Thus far, only three of the demons Naruto has attempted to befriend have rebuffed him: A sly kitsune, a insanely bloodthirsy vampire, and a beholder that simply fires death rays at anything that moves, however, he still continues to attempt to connect with them.

As far as power levels go, the imps are the weakest of the lot. Each imp can fly, slowly, and fire out small fire balls. However, an irate housewife with a broom could likely beat most of the imps handily. Next are the pair of skeletons. They don't speak, unlike most of the demons, but are big fans of slapstick humor, knocking each other apart and laughing as they pull themselves together. Next are the dire wolves. The wolves don't possess many powers, beyond an headache inducing howl, and being almost horse-sized wolves. The succubus is the next most powerful, with skill in using hypnotism and illusions, as well as a talent for lightning magic. She is also extremely agile and flexible. The swamp beast is actually the most powerful beast that Naruto has befriended, being capable of standing up to a boss summon if pushed to go full force. However, it is rather lazy, and will usually simply lash out with the vines growing out of its back at anything that annoys it.

Now, while the demons can be manifested with physical forms, Naruto only really powers up when he links them to his Demon Cloak. This boosts the Cloak to its second level, the Shaped Cloak. At this stage, the cloak takes on some of the features of the demons, as well as some of the powers. For those befriended by the time he graduates, the Shaped Cloaks are as follows:

Imps - When only a single Imp is linked, Naruto's fingers gain claws and he gains a pair of tiny bat wings. His agility increases slightly, and he can swipe with the claws, but otherwise the cloak and Naruto are largely unchanged. When the entire flock is linked, Naruto's cloak's arms are bulked up, with massive claws attatched, as are its legs. The Cloak gains a pair of massive bat wings, a pair of straight horns, and a thin whip like tail, and Naruto can generate massive fireballs from his hands. In this form, Naruto can fly (more like jump and glide), and is highly agile.

Skeletons - When either skeleton is fused with Naruto, his cloak in general is unchanged, except for a single skeletal arm that extends from Naruto's back. When both skeletons are fused, two skeletal arms extend from his back like wings. These arms move independantly of Naruto, while somewhat directed by his thoughts. Both arms are highly durable and strong.

Dire Wolves - When a dire wolf fuses with Naruto's Cloak, it causes one of the cloak's hands or its head to morph into a wolf's head, allowing Naruto to use the head as another weapon, or to use the powerful howl of the Dire Wolves. When all three are fused, both hands and the head are transformed.

Succubus - When the succubus fuses with Naruto, his aura becomes highly feminine-shaped, with a hypnotic quality for most men (and some women). Naruto is then able to manipulate the aura to generate some lightning, as well as gaining a minor bit of skill with Genjutsu.

Swamp Beast - When the swamp beast fuses with Naruto's Cloak, the main portion of the cloak expands into a lumpy sphere around Naruto, with multiple tendrils of energy extending out of the sphere. This form is highly defensive, because while it is difficult for Naruto to move, the vine-tendrils are very effective at blocking attacks, and the thick inner sphere forms an effective armor.

The next stage of the Demon Cloak is known as the Blood Cloak. It is similar to the Four-Tailed Cloak that Naruto enters in canon. In the Blood Cloak, Naruto's form is similar to the shape of the Shaped Cloak, but his body is consumed by the red demonic energy as he truly becomes one with the cloak. This form dramatically boosts the power Naruto can use, but it also brings his soul directly in contact with the various Demon cores, which results in the negative aspects of Naruto that resonate with the given demon coming to the forefront and overtaking his mind, unless he can properly supress them or balance them. For the imps, it brings out his mischieveousness, deviousness, and the darker aspects of being a prankster. The skeltons bring out Naruto's hunger, greed, and his desensitization to violence. The Dire Wolves bring out his pride, anger, and also some of his greed. The succubus brings out his desire for companionship and acknowledgement, as well as some of his pride. The swamp beast brings out his lazyness and stubborness.

The only Blood Cloak that takes a different shape from the Shaped Cloaks is the Swamp Beast's. When the Swamp Beast reaches Blood Cloak level, the central sphere unfolds into a bulky, hunched humanoid.

The final stage of the Demon Cloak is known as the Mastery Cloak. At this level, Naruto takes a shape that is a fusion of himself and the demon. At that level, Naruto perfectly fused with an imp can match low level Jounin in power, while beings on the level of the Swamp Beast could cause trouble for a Kage. This stage can only be reached if Naruto fully succumbs to his darker impulses, at which point he would essentially become a demon himself, the seal would dissolve and flood him with energy, and he would transform into a composite entity on par with strength with the Juubi. This is naturally bad, and Gatekeeper works as hard as he can to avoid this, as well as Blood Cloak just to be safe. However, that stage can also be reached if Naruto manages to help the Demon in question to balance their own cores, gaining positive traits and emotions to balance their evil ones, and essentially becoming a true soul. At that point, Naruto and the demon essentially resonate in this form, unleashing the full strength of both of their souls.

When Naruto perfectly fuses with an imp, his Mastery form is essentially himself, with slightly darker skin, black and red streaks in his hair, claws on his hands, and a small pair of bat wings. He can create fire balls in this form, as well as generate a minor fear aura. Naruto can also fuse with the entire imp swarm, which results him becoming much taller, around 7 feet tall, with massively bulked fore arms and wickedly sharp claws, clawed feet, orange and black hair and a pair of thin horns, a pair of wide bat wings with a couple of smaller sets of wings, and a long thin tail ending in a spade. This form can easily manipulate fire, generate terror, and can also teleport.

When Naruto perfectly fuses with a skeleton, he takes the form of a lich-version of himself, being a thin skeleton, with the only sign that he is him is yellow hair, and a pair of blue flames in his eye sockets. In this form, he can freely manipulate his bones to attack at a distance, as well as rebuild himself. When fused with both skeletons, he gains an extra set of arms and bulkier bones, some with spikes. In both types of forms, he can also create bone weapons to attack with.

When Naruto perfectly fuses with a dire wolf, he takes a shape rather like a werewolf, large and bulky, with his howl capable of actually generating physical force. More wolves being fused with will result in extra heads and extra bulk. This fusion also ramps up Naruto's senses to near godlike levels.

When Naruto perfectly fuses with the succubus, he takes the shape of a female version of himself, with blonde and black striped hair, as well as possessing curled horns, a pair of black feathered wings, and several demonic tattoos. In this form, Naruto can generate extremely convincing illusions and Genjutsu, as well as hypnotizing almost anyone to do what he wants. However, he also loses the succubus' lightning abilities. Instead, his wind affinity is extremely enhanced, allowing Naruto to manipulate large-scale winds, as well as create various mists and gases with different effects.

When Naruto perfectly fuses with the swamp beast, he takes the shape of a wooden golem-like creature, hunched over with massively bulky limbs. He is covered in wooden armor, with several thick vines growing from his shoulders and back, as well as yellow leaves forming hair for him. Thick slime oozes out from the wooden armor on him, which can function as a paralytic agent, an acid, or even a healing salve, depending on Naruto's feelings.

Beyond these demons, there are many other demons contained in the seal, ranging from other small level demons, like mandragora or poltergeists, to higher tier demons like a cockatrice or a thunderbird, to top-tier demons like Asmodeus, Orochi, or Fenrir. Each of which can be summoned, or linked to Naruto's cloak once he befriends them.


	3. Harry X Revelation Intro

**Harry X Revelation**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do enjoy reading it though.

* * *

><p>Harry bit his lip as he fell to the sidewalk. He could feel it twisting in his gut, but he knew that if he used it, he would be in big trouble. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet, turning to face the ones who had pushed him. It was Gordon and Piers.<p>

Across the playground, Harry could see that Dudley had noticed and was beginning to lumber over. Piers smirked as Harry backed away, looking around.

"Fat D isn't here to protect you, Potty. Now you'll get what's coming to you." Piers moved forward and Harry saw his chance. He dove to his left, dodging Piers' lunge, and raced towards the entrance of the playground. He knew he would get in trouble for leaving school, and the others would probably call him a coward and a crybaby, but he had to get home before he used it.

* * *

><p>The front door to Number Four Privet Drive slammed open, causing Petunia to jump. She quickly set the sandwich she was making aside and hurried out towards the door, just in time to see Harry dive into the cupboard and slam the door behind him. Light flashed out around the edge of the door and Petunia felt her hairs stir. That was a large surge. She waited till the light died away, then knocked smartly on the door.<p>

"You had 'stomach cramps' again?"

The cupboard door slowly opened. Petunia clucked her tongue at the sight of her nephew. His hair was obviously wind-blown, and had turned a shade of pale green on top of that. The rest of his body was normal, except for his red shirt, which was glowing brightly. She quickly pushed him back into the cupboard. "Fix your hair and shirt first." She shut the door and waited. After several silent moments, the door opened, revealing Harry, looking like his normal self. Petunia quickly knelt next to him, taking in the traces of blood on his palms and the scuffed knees of his trousers, and reached out to wipe away the remnants of tears on his face. "What happened?"

Harry sniffed, standing silent for several moments, before mumbling softly. "..f..l..d.o..w..ry"

Petunia frowned. "Harry," she spoke, her tone sharp and warning, "what happened?"

"I just fell. It startled me, and I ran away."

Petunia eyed him, and then sighed. She knew Harry was being bullied, but she couldn't afford to drag too much attention to it, or he would get taken away by the MoS, and she would never see him again. "Alright. Just...be more careful."

Harry nodded woodenly, and Petunia quickly drew him into a hug.

* * *

><p>The next day, Petunia managed to convince the principal of the school that Harry had eaten something that disagreed with him for breakfast, and that he had run home from feeling sick. She had assured him that Harry would go to the nurse next time, but she could tell the principal didn't really believe her. This was the sixth time Harry had run home early from school, and while she had been able to pass it off as Harry being sickly and socially fearful, if it continued, she would likely have the social services called in. She had talked to Vernon, and they had discussed the possibility of moving. The problem is they wouldn't have the cupboard in the new home, and that would probably be worse than social services poking around.<p>

Many people may wonder about why a cupboard would be so important, and might be suspicious about the Dursley's fear of social services. It all tracked back to a night, nine years ago, when Petunia's sister showed up on her front door.

* * *

><p>Lily looked around as she strode down the walk, and she quickly cut across the front lawn of Number Four, shifting the bundle she was carrying to allow her to knock on the front door. There was a scraping of chairs, and the door cracked open. Petunia's thin face displayed her naked shock at the sight of her sister standing on her doorstep.<p>

"Lily, what...what are you doing here?"

Lily quickly stepped forward, squeezing in past Petunia, with a final glance back at the street before she pushed the door shut. "Tuney, there isn't...oh god, there's no time. I, I just..." Lily lost her voice, tears running down her cheeks as she shifted the bundle, revealing a small face topped with a shock of black hair.

Petunia gasped. "Lily, is, is he yours? When did you...?"

Lily smiled weakly. "It's a long story. I really want to share it with you, and hopefully I will be able to later, but I'm running on borrowed time, and I need you to trust me."

"Of course." Petunia led Lily back to the kitchen, where Vernon was looking up curiously from his dinner, and Dudley was pounding his spoon against the side of his chair. Lily smiled at Vernon, who shifted, surprised.

"Lily! How are you is that a baby?" Vernon shifted tracks in mid-sentence. "I didn't know you were expecting."

Lily smiled. "No one did, including the Mages, and that is how it needs to stay. I've found something," she shook her head, "I can't explain it now. It's too sensitive, but I need to deal with it, and I can't guarantee Harry's safety while I do so. I need to leave him here."

Petunia nodded, then paused. "But he's like you, isn't he? Doesn't that mean they can track him through his magic?"

Lily nodded. "Yes." She glanced back down the corridor. "May I use that closet?" She pointed at the cupboard under the stairs. Petunia and Vernon glanced at each other, before Petunia looked back and nodded. Lily quickly moved over, opening the cupboard. A few cleaning supplies sat off to the side, with a pair of boxes slid into the back corner. Lily nodded, and pulled a thin rod out of her back pocket. She pressed it to the floor, and began dragging it across the surface. Glowing marks traced out behind the rod's tip, forming into shapes and circles. She traced across the floor, up the walls, across the ceiling, and finished with an intricate design on the interior of the door. Slowly, Lily stood, as the glowing marks faded away. She turned, to find Petunia standing behind her, holding Harry in her arms.

"What is all of that?" Petunia peered into the closet curiously.

Lily sighed, wiping some sweat from her brow. "It will hide Harry's magic so long as he is in the cupboard. So, if he starts to show the signs, just send him in, and no-one will be the wiser." Lily then reached into another pocket of her coat, and pulled out a thick sheaf of paper, which she set on the side table next to the kitchen door. "This is all of Harry's papers. Shots and things."

Petunia frowned, stepping up behind Lily. "Lily...how long are you planning to be gone?"

Lily turned, tears in her eyes matching those forming in Petunia's. "I don't know. I, just promise me you'll take care of him."

Petunia could only nod, biting back tears as she stepped forward to hug Lily. Lily hugged her back, little Harry cuddled in between them. After a long moment, Lily stepped back and nodded, before turning towards the door. She paused, hand on the handle, to leave one final word.

"You can trust Sev. He'll help."

And then she was shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>OK! So this story has quite a bit of backstory to it. I have a few more scenes planned, and I may write them up later.<p>

First, World History. About thirty years after the Statute of Secrecy was enacted in this universe, a massive event occurred. Some of the names for it are the Cascade, the Unveiling, and the First Attack. Basically, a group of Wizarding Researchers in Tibet triggered a magical surge in the ley lines. The surge echoed across the entire globe, and had a terrible effect on the wards in use by Wizards. In most cases, the wards detonated, destroying the building they protected, along with a large portion of the area around them. Only a few structures, with the most stable wards, were able to survive the surge, which left those wards overpowered to an insane degree. The weakest wards, on the other hand, merely failed, though often in a rather flashy way. Over four-fifths of the world's magical population died instantly during the event, while many more died due to complications in the following week. The event re-enflamed the anti-magical sentiment that had existed prior to the Statute of Secrecy, and many witchhunts were led. This led to a startling discovery.

Wizarding magic had changed. Prior to the event, most wizards were equally capable of using any form of magic, with only a few rare magics restricted by bloodline, and most affinities only applying to a small boost in skill in a particular area. Now, however, each witch or wizard's magic was wholly focused into what became known as their Talent, a branch or portion of magic that they could use most efficiently. Some basic portions of other disciplines could be used, but in their given Talent is the only place a witch or wizard could truly excel. This shift led to many wizards and witches finding themselves defenseless, when spells that used to come easily, such as the Flame-Freezing Charm, the Shield Spell, or Apparition, now being almost impossible for them to use when lacking the proper Talent. Magicals died by the thousands, reducing the magical population to a mere fraction of what it had been before. Most magicals fled into hiding beneath what few wards remained, but magical society as a whole was largely broken. Knowledge that magic was real continued to exist openly.

Close to a century later, the initial organization that would become the Mages of State was founded in Germany. A small group of mundane-born magicals, and a few older magical families that had hidden themselves in the mundane world, was gathered by German nationalists in an attempt to face Napoleon. The organization never actually assisted in the Napolenic Wars, but it did persist, forming a strong enforcement arm for the unified German government. Other nations quickly began to adopt similar policies. Rapidly, tensions grew due to the fact that some of the families, such as the Kuglier Clan of Eastern Germany, had extended families in other nations, which were inducted into the ranks of their Mages of State. Gradually, an informal policy of magical cooperation between nations began to develop, which rapidly switched to a more formal policy. While occasionally a nation's MoS organization would break free of the whole, such as Germany's did during the World Wars, in most cases, the MoS became a very efficient organization for policing the world's magic, while under the mudane leadership of their host countries. One of the biggest issues with the MoS is that magicals are viewed as assets rather than actual people.

Within Britain, there are three major Magical groups, with two foreign groups having some minor influence. The first is the British arm of the MoS, which is based in London, on the site where the Ministry of Magic would be located in other universes, though their headquarters is accessible by anyone. The second group is the Order of the Phoenix, led by Dumbledore, and headquartered at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was raised in Godric's Hollow, among muggles. He learned about magic, and about many of the myths and legends from Bathilda Bagshot, an elderly witch that lived in the area. Inspired by tales of Hogwarts, he set out as a teenagers to find Hogwarts. It took him close to a decade, but he eventually uncovered the ancient castle, which had been sealed by the last headmaster after the Unveiling and subsequent witch hunts, and had stood empty since that time. He used the castle's resources to reach out and help him gather different magicals to rediscover their heritage, without the restrictions placed on them by mundanes, as the sad truth is that most magicals are seen as tools by their respective governments and the MoS. The third group is known as the Clans. Centered around the Ossuary, near Ottery St. Catchpole, the Clans are a collection of several magical families that managed to maintain their wards during the Unveiling, and that hid away. They are somewhat xenophobic, and prefer to simply be left in peace. Among their number are the Bones, Prewitts, Weasleys, Diggorys, Lovegoods, Finnegans, Turpins, MacDougals, McGonagalls, and several others.

The two foreign groups are the Knights of Walpurgis and the Tartarus Shadow. The Knights are an organization founded by Gellert Grindlewald. He was raised in Germany, while spending some time in Godric's Hollow with his aunt, Bathilda Bagshot. He knew Dumbledore growing up, and shared his interest in myths. However, unlike Dumbledore, who envisioned a society where magicals and mundanes lived as equals, Gellert saw magicals rightful place as being lords over the mundane populace. He orchastrated the German MoS's break from the larger organization, and even after the war was lost, he still maintained a sizeable force that was loyal to him, who would eventually become known as the Knights of Walpurgis. Gellert has studied many magical myths, and has tracked down a variety of mystic artifacts.

The Tartarus Shadow is a mysterious black-market organization. Founded in Greece, the Tartarus Shadow works to distribute contraband, magical and mundane, around the globe. Diagon Alley is run by them in the depths of London's back alleyways.

Tom Riddle in this story is a member of the mundane government of Britain. He is officially an assistant liason to the MoS for the office of the Prime Minister. However, he has been working to build up a network of contacts throughout the government and MoS, and has used those contacts to learn a great deal about magic. He hid his own talent for magic, leading to him flying under the radar, so to speak, of the MoS. He has conducted multiple inethical experiments, and is a shadow villain for the storyline.

James Potter was part of Dumbledore's Order, both of his parents having joined Dumbledore earlier. His talent was self-transfiguration, allowing him to become what was historically known as an Animagus. Lily, on the other hand, was an agent of the MoS, having been discovered along with Severus Snape at a very young age. Her talent lay in warding and rune work, especially in defensive barriers. James and Lily met several times in the course of their various assignments, often coming into conflict. However, James saved both Lily and Severus several times as well, and James and Lily eventually fell in love, marrying in secret. They had a son, Harry, that they hid away in secret, and then James disappeared while investigating rumors about Tom Riddle. Lily gave Harry to Petunia, having uncovered documents about Tom that showed he had some knowledge of Harry, and may have experimented on her without her knowledge while she was pregnant. She then went to confront him, and disappeared as well. The only people who knew about Harry was the Dursleys, Severus Snape, and Sirius Black, James's partner and best friend.

Eventually, Harry would run away after overhearing Petunia and Vernon's fears about the punishments they might face if Harry was discovered, and he runs into Hagrid, who is on assignment from Dumbledore to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone, which had been stolen from Nicholas Flamel by the MoS. Hagrid sends Harry off to Hogwarts with Hedwig, who had the stone contained in her stomach, while he ran off and distracted the MoS. Where the story goes from there is up in the air. As might be expected, Ron is part of the Clans, and Hermione is a Junior Agent of the MoS. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will all cross paths, interacting with each other. On one mission, a group of trolls went rogue in Wales. Harry is part of the Order Reponse, Hermione is sent out as an operative (read: expendable asset) by the MoS, and Ron was visiting a clan property nearby. Hermione engages one of the trolls, only to find that the illusion and fire magic she specializes in is ineffective against the troll. Harry intervenes, distracting the troll with some wind spells, and then Ron comes in after the fight almost crosses the border of the clan lands, and takes out the troll with a banished boulder. They interact more, at first as wary enemies, but later as comrades.

In this universe, Harry is unique, because he has pure magic, as opposed to specialized, allowing him to use all forms of magic equally. Tom Riddle actually maneuvered behind the scenes to cause Harry to gain this gift, experimenting on Lily while she was pregnant, though she didn't realize it at the time. Tom hopes to gain that gift himself, as at the moment, he only possesses a persuasion magic based Talent.


End file.
